


voracity

by GrumpiestCat



Series: Missing Scenes, Missing Timelines [13]
Category: Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/pseuds/GrumpiestCat
Summary: They had mutually agreed to take things slowly and had mutually broken that agreement after only a couple days.





	

She hesitated for a moment.

 

It would be so easy to toss his pants and underwear aside and just rise back up, act as if she had only gotten on her knees to make it easier to get him naked.

 

Instead, she put her hands on his hips and looked up at him.  She had stopped him before he could remove her robe or her nightgown, so she wasn’t as nervous as she might have been, kneeling before him.  She knew – in the way she _knew_ things she had never experienced – that he particularly liked receiving oral sex. 

 

The Decision Game was nineteen days in the past.  They had mutually agreed to take things slowly and had mutually broken that agreement after only a couple days.  Since then, he had never asked her to use her mouth on him, even though his head had been between her legs more times than she could count.

 

It bothered her. 

 

Not because she thought Sigma expected quid pro quo, but because she didn’t want him to feel like he couldn’t express his own desires.  She had memories from other worlds where he had described in detail what he wanted her to do to him.  Memories of her then doing exactly that.  But in this history, he only ever asked her what she wanted, never instructed her.

 

Maybe he had just been waiting for her to take the initiative.  He didn’t stop her when it became obvious what she intended, didn’t protest, didn’t ask her if she was sure.

 

She _was_ a little apprehensive as she took his erection in her hand; none of her previous lovers had been so … large.  A woman’s vagina was designed to adapt, to stretch; her mouth, not so much.  She slipped the head in between her lips, involuntarily smiling when she heard him hiss.  A familiar bitter, salty taste reminded her of another time when he promised to start eating more pineapple.

 

Diana tried to take in more, but barely had him halfway in when it activated her gag reflex and she coughed, letting him slip out.

 

“Hey.”  His hands were instantly on her face.  “I’m not into that.”

 

Her second attempt didn’t go that well, either; she tried to relax her throat to no avail.

 

“Diana, I’m not one of those guys who gets off watching a woman choke on his dick.”

 

She could see the honesty in his expression, but she still felt a bit … inadequate as she resumed her task.  At least, until she sucked the tip back in her mouth while keeping her eyes on his.  He gently stroked her hair, staring at her intently.  She ran her lips and tongue up and down each side, grateful when he closed his eyes for a moment and she could discreetly wipe a stray hair out of her mouth. 

 

With slightly trembling fingers, she fished the small bottle of flavored lubricant out of her robe pocket.  She withdrew for a moment to pour some of the cherry-scented fluid into her palm.  He gasped when she caressed him with slippery fingers.  She waited until he made eye contact again before putting her mouth back on him.  She managed to get into a rhythm that didn’t involve her smacking her lips with her fist.  It felt like he was growing harder under her touch, swelling even more in her hand, in her mouth, the ridges of his veins becoming more pronounced.

 

“Fuck.  Oh, god, you have to stop.”

 

She realized she was actually … disappointed that he didn’t want her to finish him off.  Something must have shown in her face, because his eyes widened in surprise.  She released him with a small pop.

 

“You don’t …?”

 

Sigma ran his fingers through her hair again.  “I want to be inside you.”

 

“Later?” she asked.  “It’s not even ten.”

 

She didn’t wait for his response.  Her jaw was starting to ache a bit, but she kept going until he removed his hands from her head.  His clenched fists in her peripheral vision told her he was going to come, so she sucked harder, moved her hand faster.  It was thick and warm on her tongue. 

 

His legs shook and when she released him to sit back on her heels, he slid down the wall to join her on the floor.

 

“You’re amazing,” he mumbled.  “Come here.”

 

She crawled on top of him, settling in his lap.  He could probably taste himself on her tongue but he didn’t seem to mind.  They weren’t in that position for long; after a few moments, he gently lifted her off and pulled her to her feet as he stood. 

 

He picked her up, even though they weren’t more than a stone’s throw from her bed.  He seemed to like carrying her in his arms, and she presumed it was because he had only ever held her before in his artificial ones, so she didn’t protest.  He set her on her feet at the side of the bed so he could divest her of her robe and gown, then pushed her back onto the mattress. 

 

Wasting no time, he parted her legs and kissed a path up her thighs.  He didn’t tease her, slipping two fingers into her without hesitation, covering her clit with his mouth.

 

“ _Please_ ,” she moaned, even though he clearly wasn’t holding back, wasn’t trying to get her to beg.  Her legs trembled and she dug her fingers into the comforter.  His fingers moved faster, as he sucked harder, as his tongue pressed against her with more force.  She turned her head into the pillow, biting the fabric in frustration as the tension built.    

 

Her back arched as she came, her legs clamping around his head briefly before she went limp.  She opened her eyes as she felt his arms around her, felt him kiss her forehead, and then it was her turn to taste herself on his lips.  He was still soft against her hip and he gave her a small, apologetic smile.

 

“It’s not like we have anywhere to be tomorrow,” she whispered.  “We could do this all night.”

 

“Be careful, Diana.  I just might take you up on that.”

 

She pulled him down so her mouth was next to his ear.  “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

 

His breathing quickened.  He was silent for a moment.  But then he was kissing her again, murmuring against her lips, making her toes curl.

 

(fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I owe series updates, but depression is kicking my ass. I am working on them, sorry.


End file.
